


Going Down (Steven Universe Undertale crossover thing)

by toast_n_eggs (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, Gen, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toast_n_eggs
Summary: Read Notes for basic summary (I wrote the notes before the summary, so just read it there cause im too lazy to write it again, plus idk how to make a summary). long waits for updates
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be my first work on this site. This takes place after the events of future, and soon after Frisk falls into the underground, so Frisk is currently in Snowdin. I really enjoy both Steven Universe and Undertale, but since Undertale was far back in my mind, every time i make (or start making) a new chapter, ill watch a playthrough to remember it better so i can further remember parts of the game and where Steven would fit into it, how characters would react to his power, and if he would go on the genocide route or pacifist, per say. In this, Frisk is taking the pacifist, for several reasons i wont get into here, but yet in the work. Every 2 areas is a chapter, but Toriels home is in the 2nd chapter. Thank you for reading this, hope you'll like what i make!

A few states away from Beach City, Steven wakes up in the back seat of his car after a long ride. He yawns and is immediately blinded by the faint sunlight at a direct angle of his eyes. "Yeesh, it's bright out." He said under his breath. He picked up his phone and checked the time. 7AM. "Not too far from here, there's a breakfast place. I should be able to get there." He said to himself. "Just beyond this mountain a few miles ahead, is the place where i'm going." He starts up the car and starts driving. A few hours go by, and he's at the breakfast place, eating a meal before heading out. After the meal, he curiously looks to the top of the mountain where a cave entrance starts, curious, Steven heads to the top of the mountain. There, he enters the cave entrance and walks around. "Huh, this is odd. I wonder if-" He gets cut off by an odd step. "Huh?" He falls down. The whole way down hes screaming at the top of his lungs while glowing. "AAAAAAH!" Finally, he falls to the ground from what felt like an eternity later, looking up at the cracked rock, at this point, he stopped glowing, but was still panicked. "Where am I?" He said in a whisper. He noticed below him were a bunch of yellow flowers, somewhat softening his fall, but not much. He looked around. In front of him was a long hallway to a door. He got up without hesitation, and walked through the door. Before he could register the area, a flower with a face started talking. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! Another human today!" the flower said with unnerving enthusiasm. "Uh, hi I'm Steven." He responded with quickly. "Say, why'd you make me introduce myself? Someone ought to teach you proper manners!" He said somewhat passive agressively. "Huh?" Steven responded, quite confused. "I guess i'll have to do it. Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said before everything around them turned dark. Then, right in front of him appeared Flowey, and above Steven was a heart. "See that heart? It's your soul, the very culmination of your being!" The heart appeared a bright red. "Your soul starts weak, but can grow strong if you obtain a lot of LV. Whats LV stand for? Love, of course! You want some love, don't you? Dont worry, i'll share some with you!" After that was said, Flowey winked. "Down here, love is shared through..." He pauses. "Little white, friendliness pellets." He says with a tiny stutter. "Are you ready? Move around! get as many as you can!" At once, all 'friendliness pellets' hit him and stung his skin at the touch, but as soon as they hit, his health restored back up to full without Flowey ever even noticing his health. It was about 500. Then, Flowey's face formed into an evil smile and said "You idiot. In this world, its kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" Then all at once, the pellets made their way around him. Seeing this, he formed a bubble. "What the?!" Flowey said before going ham on the bubble with circles of pellets. "Augh! What is with this kid?! Why wont it break?!" Flowey said, obviously angry. Steven, panicking, turns pink without attention, and tries to force it away. Then, at a distance, he saw fire form and hit Flowey. Seeing this, he let down his bubble before the person who hit Flowey could notice. "Stop harassing everything you see, flower!" She says to Flowey before he slithers into the ground. The person who hit Flowey looks up at Steven, who now has forced away the pink. "That flower has already tormented a human today! What a terrible creature." She says. "There's a human down here?" Steven says, somewhat surprised. "Oh, yes. I was just taking care of them before letting them go off on their own, but then i heard a sound in the distance that sounded like screaming and cracking. I came here at just the right time, though." She says. "Oh, uh, that was me, sorry to disrupt you." Steven said somewhat awkwardly. "Don't apologize! Every human that falls down ends up hurt by that evil flower. My name is Toriel. Say, my child, what is your name?" She says. "Oh, its Steven. Nice to meet you." Again said very awkwardly by Steven. "Come, follow me through the ruins to come to home." She says to Steven, taking him to the ruins. As he follows her into a small room with two stairs leading up into a door, between the stairs is a pile of leaves, and in front of the pile is what looks like a star. Steven feels as if he's drawn towards it. He touches it and feels like he reached some sort of checkpoint. Then, Toriel goes up the stairs and seems like she wants him to follow. When he goes up the stairs they walk into the next room. The next room has six buttons and a lever. Toriel then says after he sees those says "Welcome to your new home. Enjoy your stay. Allow me to teach you how to navigate the ruins." She then presses four of the six buttons on the ground, then flicks the lever that opens a door at the end of the room. "The ruins are full of puzzles, Old combinations between diversions and doorkeys. you must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to seeing them." She says, then leaving the room for Steven to follow. In the next room, Toriel explains the puzzle. "To move through this you must pull some switches, do not worry, I labeled the ones you need to flip." She then led him to follow and flip a switch, then to another one. After flipping the second one, a spike trap turns off. "Splendid! I am proud of you. Lets go to the next room." She says excitedly. "As a human living in the underground, you will need to be prepared for any attacks. But worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you enter a fight, while you're in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation!" She says. "That didn't go too well when i was on the surface." Steven says in response. "What do you mean, my child?" She says questioning him. Steven, realizing he just said that, says "Oh, uh, nevermind that, its nothing to worry about, it was 2 years ago." He says. "Well, at least talk to the dummy, they cant hurt you, my child." Toriel says. Steven walks up to the dummy. "Uh, hi?" He says to the dummy. Nothing in response, but Toriel breaks the silence by saying "Yes! Very good. Lets continue." The next room is empty, until right in front of Steven appears a Froggit. Steven listens to what Toriel said and complimented the Froggit. It didn't understand, but was flattered anyway. Then, Toriel gives the Froggit a death glare and it backs off. Then, the battle ended. He continued to follow Toriel through the puzzle which had a spike floor. "This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." She said to him. Steven was getting increasingly nervous the more he walked. A pink glow started forming on his face, then to his entire body. Toriel noticed the glow and looked behind her to see Steven glowing full pink and standing there frozen. "My child? Are you okay?" Toriel said with concern. Steven snapped back to reality and the pink glow immediately went away. "Oh, Um, sorry about that, its just something that happens." He responded quite nervously. "I didnt know humans could do that." She said in her head. They continued walking to the end which led to a long hall. "You have done excellent thus far, my child, however I have a difficult request to ask of you." She said. "Yes?" Steven said in response. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself, forgive me for this." She then dashed to then end of the room in a few seconds, but seeing this made Steven light speed again. "Oh, i'm fast again. I'll just go to the end and see her there." He then dashed to the end in a pink blur and then light speed stopped. Toriel then made it to the end and saw Steven waiting for her. "Huh? How did you get to the end before me?" She said shocked. "Oh, it uh, comes from my mom's side of the family, y'know." He said not trying to admit he was basically not even human. "Well, my child, i need you to stay here for a moment, I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone, if you have a need for anything, just call. Be good alright?" She then walked away. Steven took out his cell phone from the surface and was shocked to see there was signal in the underground. "Huh. That's odd." He then noticed he had 7 missed calls from Connie and almost 30 messages. He decided calling Connie is a normal thing to do, and almost as soon as he called she picked up. "Steven?! Are you okay? I've been calling and texting for hours without a response!" Connie screamed, rightfully worried. "Hey Connie, I'm fine. I kinda fell somewhere and i'm stuck." Steven said, trying to calm her down. "I don't have Lion right now, i can't come help, but get out safe, okay?" Connie said, calmer. "Tell dad I said this, just in case." Steven said. "I will, bye Steven, get out safe." Steven then hung up the call, just to walk to the next room to get one on the other line by Toriel. It was a voice message. "Hello, this is Toriel. You haven't left the room have you? Anyway. There's a few puzzles ahead that i haven't explained. They would be dangerous to solve yourself. Be good, alright?" Then the voicemail ended. Steven was left to wait or do these puzzles, but he didn't wait, plus, whats the worst that could happen? Steven began walking down the room, and saw another star, again drawn to it. He saved and the Froggit said that he could spare monsters, or fight them. Then continued on. He had never seen a place like this, not even on Homeworld. The next room was a pit, and he fell, again, but not far down. There were two doors and left on the right one. He chose the right door. He then got another call from Toriel. "Hello? This is Toriel. Do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?" She asked. "I like both i guess, why do you ask?" Steven asked in response. "Oh, no reason, thank you!" Toriel hung up. The next puzzle was pushing a rock. Simple enough. He walked to the next room. It was another pit trap. He didnt want to waste time, so he just floated over it. The next room was more rock pushing. Again, simple. All rocks were fine until the last rock. He tried moving it, then it spoke! "Whoa there, partner! Who said you could push me around?" The rock said, startling Steven. "Woah, uh, could you move over? Please?" Steven said to the rock. "Hmm? You're askin' me to move over? Okay, just for you." The rock move about an inch forward. "Uh, no, i need you to go further." Steven said, getting somewhat annoyed. "Ohh, okay." The rock then moved to the left. Steven, turning pink, yelled "No! Forward! I need you to go forward!" The rock responded by saying "Geez kid, i got it." Then moved to the plate. "Finally.." Steven muttered under his breath, the pink fading. Then, as soon as he was about to go across the bridge, the rock moved. Steven got so annoyed, he just picked the rock up, bubbled it, then moved it to the plate. "Hey kid! Lemme outta 'ere!" The rock yelled, offended. Steven just kept moving. In the next room, there was a table with cheese and another star. Again drawn toward it, touches the star, and moves along to the next room. In that room, he sees a ghost laying where he needs to go, repeating the letter 'z' over and over. "What? Huh?" Steven says out loud. He then tries to move the ghost with force, but is then put in a fight. Steven, being mainly a pacifist, gives a gentle smile towards the ghost. "heh..." The ghost says rather quietly. Then, he starts crying. He uses his shield to block the tears. Steven tries to crack a joke, and the ghost chuckles. But The ghost isnt really threatening, hes just sitting there. Then, the ghost wants to show him something. He makes a hat out of his tears! This ghost reminds him of Blue Diamond, very sad and cries a lot. "i call it, 'dapper blook' " The ghost says. "do you like it?" The ghost asks. Steven nods. "oh gee.. i usually come to the ruins cause nobody is around.. but i met you and another human today who were nice." The ghost says. It gives Steven enough proof that a human is down here too. The ghost moves out of his way so he can go by. Steven goes up to progress to the next room. He sees a sign saying: "Did you miss it? Spider Bakesale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!" "Eugh, made of spiders? No thanks." He says after reading. He walks across 3 Froggits before moving to the next room. It has a bunch of falling traps, and he has to pick the correct one. Luckily, he did first try, went back up and moved on. There were a few rooms with levers, whizzed by them, he went forward to a room with a Froggit, and there was a door. Walking through it you could find a Toy Knife. "Woah, i don't need this." Steven said while walking out, knowing he was way more powerful than a toy, let alone a knife. Walked out again to find a path of leaves and then finds Toriel waiting. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" Toriel said. "No, actually, i just did the puzzles." Steven replied. Theres another star, and then go into Toriel's home.


	2. Chilly Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter! Sorry for the wait.

Going forward, Steven could see two windows, a sign, and an entrance. He walked inside to find two hallways and stairs that lead down. "Hey, whats that smell? It smells like something sweet." Steven said to Toriel. "Oh, yes. I made a pie, it has cinnamon and butterscotch, just as you said you liked." Toriel said quick in response. They walk to the left hallway to find what appears to be a living room of sorts, with a chair by the fireplace and a table, and to the corner a doorway to the kitchen."The pie is in the kitchen." She said, insisting him to go there to get a slice. "Do you mind if i take a piece?" Steven asked. "Not at all! I made it earlier. It was for the other human, but they left as well, so we have some left over." She said answering him. Steven walked to the kitchen to see a pie with one slice missing. He grabbed the knife and cut a piece of pie. After he did that, he grabbed a plate and put the freshly cut pie on it. He grabbed a fork and sat down to eat the pie. Once he was finished, Toriel spoke up and said "Here, follow me, I have a place for you to stay." Asking him to follow. He was brought to the other hallway to a room. "Its a room for you to stay in! I hope you like it." She said. He walked in the room to find a bed, a closet, a table, and all sorts of other decorations and furniture. He sat down on the bed and laid down to sleep Hours pass by and he wakes up to another slice of pie. He grabs the fork on the plate and eats it. Walking out of the room, he goes to Toriel, reading a book. "Hello, what do you need?" She asked. "Not to sound rude but, is there some kind of exit to here?" He questioned "Yes, but this is your home now, you dont need to leave!" She said. "But I still have to go back! I cant just live the rest of my life down here!" He said, trying not to panic. Toriel said nothing, but looked sad. Steven felt guilty as he knew what it was like for people to leave you. "I already let a human go, you'll be hurt if you leave!" She said. "I can defend myself!" Steven said. Toriel sighs, as she walks downstairs to attempt to destroy the exit, again. "Wait! where are you going?" Steven said. "I dont want anyone to get hurt anymore, just stay up here and you will be fine." She said continuing to walk to the stairs. Steven followed her down. When they were at the door, she said "Why do you want to leave so badly?" Steven replied with "I just want to go back to the surface." Toriel sighed. "If you want to leave The Ruins as well as the other human, you have to prove you can defend yourself and fight me." She said. Steven's eyes widened in shock. "Is she crazy? I cant fight her, i would kill her!" He said in his head, but it was the only way out. Everything around him went dark as Toriel turned around, her the only thing in sight. He knew what was happening, he was in a battle. "Wait! You dont know what happens if I fight! Don't do this!" Steven said, concerned. She said nothing in response, but started attacking. As soon as he saw the fire, he put his shield up and blocked the attacks. "Huh?" Toriel says in confusion. "Humans shouldn't have powers?" She said again. "I dont want to fight! Just let me leave!" He told Toriel. She attacked again, this time spraying fire. As a response, Steven looked up and bubbled. Toriel realized what she was dealing with wasnt just human, but was still unsure. "What? How are you doing that?" She said. "Listen, i'm not what you think i am. You have to understand me when i say that im not actually just a human." He said. "Its hard to explain, but i can defend myself more than any human who has fallen down here." He said again. Toriel made a long sigh. "Okay, I'll let you go but, please dont get hurt out there." She said to him. "Thank you, I promise i wont." He said to her. She opened the door and he walked through. There was a long hallway, and then a doorway. He went through and Flowey was there. "Oh, its you again." Steven said as a first reaction. "Oh, how clever. I know somethings up with you." Flowey said. "What do you mean?" Steven asked, confused. "I saw your power, kid. Dont play dumb with me." Flowey said to him. "In this world, its kill or be killed." Flowey said before popping into the ground once more. "Wait, theres more??" Steven said looking ahead to see a doorway. He went there and everything went bright. He woke up on the other side. He started walking forward and then went past a broken stick. He kept walking forward to see past a gate with separated gates, two skeletons and someone behind a lamp. He was too dark to be seen so he watched the conversation. "sup,bro?" The short skeleton said. "You know what - sup - brother!" The tall one said. "Its been eight days and you still haven't. Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!?" He said again. "staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" The short one said. "NO!! I dont have time for that!! What if a human comes through here!?! I want to be ready!!! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human!" The tall one said, making Steven say in earshot, "Huh?" As soon as that happened, both skeletons turned to see him behind the gate. "Uh oh." Steven quietly said before covering his mouth. "Huh!? A human!!" The tall one said as he pointed at Steven. Steven wasn't too scared, but he didn't want to risk anything and ran past them with no other options, ran. "Hey! Get back here!" The tall one said before running after him. "Oh geez." Steven said before glowing and going fast, going through every enemy and trap. "Oh. I guess this is happening now." He said before running into Snowdin's main area, the glow then fading. "Oh geez, chilly." He said quietly. Going back to the skeletons, the tall one said "What was that? Humans don't have powers!" Then began running hoping to find him. "Pretty." Steven said walking forward, and walked into a building. "Ehhh, what?" The tall skeleton said. "No human has been able to run that fast?? or glow???" The tall skeleton said in his head. The building Steven walked into looked like some kind of Inn, since there was a reception desk with a rabbit behind it. "Come to stay in a room?" The rabbit said. "Uh, not really, i was hoping to get directions to a way out of the underground?" Steven said. "Oh, to do that you gotta break the barrier. You're stuck here." She said. "W-what?" Steven said. "Now, a room?" The rabbit said. "No thanks." Steven said stressed before walking out. He started walking through the town, getting more and more stressed at the thought that he might not leave here. He started glowing again and walked past a tree with a bunch of decorations on it. "I should probably just keep going. I'll get out." He said to himself beginning to doubt his words. "Yo, you okay? You're glowing pink." A orange kid with no arms spoke up. Steven looked at the kid. "It's fine, dont worry kid." Reassuring the kid he was okay. "Alright, take care of yourself." The kid said before diverting his attention to something else. Steven decided to go back to the Inn to get a room for the night. H swung open the door to the inn and said "I'll take a room." "Alright kid, that'll be 80 gold." The rabbit told him. "Oh, uh, sure I guess?" And handed the rabbit 80 dollars. "Huh. Never seen this kinda payment. But its still payment. Heres your keys." She said before giving him room keys. He walked up the stairs and to the room, and slept. Hours later waking up, He handed the keys to the rabbit. "Leaving already kid?" She said to him. "Yeah, I'm getting out of this place." He said and walked through the door. "I should probably talk to those skeleton guys." Steven said. He went around and asked people if they knew where they lived. "Where they live? There's 2 mailboxes and one is overflowing with mail. You cant miss it." One passerby said. "Thank you!" Steven said before running off to find this house. "This must be it!" He said looking at a house with two mailboxes, and one overflowing with mail. He walked up to the door and knocked. The short skeleton answered and said "oh, hey. i remember you. you're the fast kid right?" "Uh, yeah? I was wondering if i could meet you guys since the first time we met i just ran off." Steven said awkwardly. "sure. the names sans." Sans said before putting his hand out to shake Steven's. Then, there was something that sounded like a deflated balloon. "hehe, ol whoopee cushion hand trick. anyways, my bro's in his room." He said before letting Steven inside. Inside was a couch, stairs that lead up to two rooms, one that had a bunch of signs on it and another room, which was a door with what looked like colorful fire coming out from the bottom of the door. "Uh, is that normal?" Steven pointed at the door with the 'colorful fire'. "its just there, dunno." Sans answered. Steven looked puzzled. "Is that your room?" Steven referred to the room with the colorful flames. "yep." Sans said. Steven looked around the place to notice a rock with sprinkles poured on it, a sock with several notes attached, a TV, a table with a book and a kitchen, which had a oddly high sink and other things you would have in a kitchen. While observing, Steven heard speaking in the room with signs on it, who he presumed to be Sans' brother. "hey, you hear that, kid?" Sans asked. "I hear _something_." Steven looked at Sans. The second he said that a human and the other skeleton walked out of the room. "figured you would wanna know his name. he's papyrus, my bro." Sans pointed to Papyrus. "Human! I remember you!" Papyrus looked down the stairs with the kid that was behind the lamp. "Hey, yeah sorry about running away. Fight or flight, y'know?" Steven had an awkward smile. "Hm. It's no big deal. Who are you anyways, human?" Papyrus looked at Steven. "I'm Steven. Nice to meet you." Steven told Papyrus. "Say, how did you run that fast? No human has run that fast, let alone glow pink." Papyrus asked with a puzzled look. "Yeah, about that, you sure you wanna know? It's a lot to unpack." Steven scratched the back of his neck. "Hm. Why not?" Papyrus answered. Steven sighed. "Theres a species of aliens in space called gems. My mom was one of four dictators called diamonds. The diamonds ruled planets and colonies. Pink diamond, the smallest, finally was in control of earth, saw the beauty of earth and it's people and decided she wanted to cancel all gem work and kindergartens on Earth. All the other diamonds denied, so she started a rebellion against the diamonds and Homeworld. She made a new life and named herself Rose Quartz while also being Pink diamond. The diamonds still didnt care about Pinks pleads to cancel work on Earth. So, she did something crazy. She faked her shattering, which was the equivalent to killing, and had her Pearl take the shape of Rose Quartz and poof her, which is just putting her back into her gem to regenerate as Rose Quartz. After, the diamonds discovered this and launched a final attack, 'destroying' any gem that is in the attack. Fortunately, Rose was able to shield Pearl and a close friend Garnet. Instead of destroying the gems however, the diamonds just ruined them, corrupted them. Years and years later, Rose met my dad, and then me." Steven lifted up his shirt to reveal a shiny, pink gem embedded in his naval. Sans' expression didnt change, Papyrus looked stunned, and the human just held a thumbs up. "heh. cool." Sans said casually. "I'm looking for a way out of here. Do any of you know how to leave the underground?" Steven looked at the 3 of them. "there's a barrier, kid. can't escape without breaking it." Sans shrugged and went to his room. "How about you just keep going forward until you reach the barrier?" Papyrus smiled, but he's pretty sure skeletons always are, and the kid was probably going to follow. Papyrus told them where to go and they were off. They were getting out of here, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait of 12 days! Since its Summer i can work on this more so i can get started on something else im gonna make. (cough cough original work cough cough)
> 
> May 30th, 2020  
> alright finished hahahahaha i need sleep its 1 am


	3. sendoff

this hasnt been updated in a long time, months. and im informing you all it will never update again, unless someone else wants to claim the work. i have no intwny on finishing and i have moved on. i apologize if you enjoyed, but ive moved on to other things, like original stories. if you want to continue this work, please comment that you want it. i wanted to finish, but i got tired and bored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading! I have no specific time when i'll update this, but it may be every week or so. Ill probably procrastinate due to me having a lot of things on my hands right now such as online classes, spending time with friends over the internet, drawing, etc. If you enjoyed this, kudos are appreciated, and if you didn't, leave your criticism in comments so i can improve in the further chapters.


End file.
